Havana - Thalia Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Isabella Swan não contava que sua viagem de negócios à Havana traria uma doce surpresa naquele Natal. Linda e inescrupulosa, a Princesa de Gelo teria seu coração derretido por um caliente Cubano. Naquele Natal, metade de seu coração ficaria em Havana.


**One-Shot - Semana de Natal**

 **-** **Havana** **. -**

 **By Thalia Masen**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse: Isabella Swan não contava que sua viagem de negócios à Havana traria uma doce surpresa naquele Natal. Linda e inescrupulosa, a Princesa de Gelo teria seu coração derretido por um caliente Cubano. Naquele Natal, metade de seu coração ficaria em Havana.**

* * *

 _Hey_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _All of my heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (uh) - Camila Cabello_

 _ **24 de Dezembro de 2017**_

Fitei o livro em meu colo enquanto o meu jatinho pegava voo, deixando Atlanta para trás.

Passei a mão sobre a capa já desbotada de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, talvez aquela já fosse a vigésima releitura, eu não tinha certeza. Aquele era meu livro favorito.

Nunca passaria pela cabeça de quem conhecia a mim - Isabella Swan -, que um clássico clichê romântico seria meu livro predileto. Afinal, quem imaginaria que a Princesa de Gelo lia romances?

Princesa de Gelo, esse era o apelido que a mídia e meus funcionários haviam me dado, talvez pelo meu conhecido pulso firme. Mas era necessário, em breve eu seria a herdeira do império da Automotive Swan.

A Automotive Swan era um das mais importantes montadoras de carros do país, com sede no leste de Atlanta, possuía cerca de doze filiais pelo mundo. E isso era razão suficiente para administrar tudo com punhos de ferro. Hoje é véspera de Natal, e mesmo assim a maioria de meus funcionários estavam trabalhando. Talvez por isso me odiassem tanto? Não me importava. Era isso ou rua, a produtividade não pode parar.

Tempo é dinheiro, esse é meu lema.

Eu venho me preparado por toda a vida para assumir a presidência da montadora. Ao longo dos meus 27 anos venho estudando e me tornando qualificada para esse momento.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso e os ponteiros marcavam exatas 1:30 da manhã. Suspirei irritada, meu pai era quem deveria estar fazendo essa viagem à Havana para assinar uma papelada com sócios que estavam lá passando as férias. Revirei os olhos, Charlie a essa hora deveria estar trepando com a nova vadia que chamava de esposa. Idiota.

Apertei as têmporas sentindo minha cabeça latejar, chamei a aeromoça e lhe solicitei um analgésico. Meu corpo clamava por descanso e sexo, eu precisava de férias urgentemente, mas não poderia largar a montadora. Não agora que meu pai havia dado uma de garotão e viajado pelo mundo. Era como se o peso do mundo estivesse em minhas costas.

Me lembrei da briga que tivera com meu noivo pouco antes de vir para o aeroporto.

—Idiota - bufei.

Jacob queria minha presença no Natal, eu havia explicado a situação, mas ele não compreendia. Parecia uma criança mimada. E eu não não sou conhecida por minha paciência.

Sai do apartamento de Jacob sem olhar para trás e o deixei falando sozinho. Eu nem sabia se gostava dele. Na verdade, eu nunca o amei. Ele era meloso demais, previsível demais .

Nosso relacionamento já dura sete anos, havíamos nos conhecido em Harvard enquanto eu cursava Economia e ele Direito.

Jacob era um homem lindo, isso eu não podia negar, e inteligente. Era um moreno alto, musculoso, de sorriso lindo e rico, muito rico. Seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, o desejo de consumo de qualquer mulher. Talvez houvesse sido o meu no começo, talvez.

Eu gostava de sua companhia, ele me fazia rir, era carinhoso e compartilhava dos mesmos gostos que eu eu. O sexo era bom, muito bom, mas ultimamente estava deixando a desejar. Eu sentia mais prazer com meus próprios dedos.

Talvez por isso eu tenha dado duas escapadas - as quais não me orgulho -, uma na Alemanha e outra na Itália. Mas eu havia sido sutil, nunca mais veria aqueles homens novamente.

Eu não sabia se havia cometido uma traição. Afinal, não havia sentimento para ser traído. Meu relacionamento era praticamente um negócio. Assim como eu possuía um império, Jacob também, sua família era detentora de um dos melhores e mais tradicionais escritórios de advocacia do mundo. E nossa união era excelente para a Automotive Swan.

Jacob me amava, talvez eu o amasse . Talvez.

Talvez, talvez, talvez. Minha vida era repleta de " talvezes". Minha vida era uma completa indefinição.

[ … ]

Acordei com a voz do piloto pedindo para que eu apertasse os cintos pois iriamos pousar. Chegamos a capital de Cuba às 6:15 da manhã.

Desci do jatinho sendo seguida por Ângela, minha secretária, e Demetri, meu no carro alugado e fomos até o Gran Hotel Manzana Kempinski La Habana.

Já no hotel, entrei em meu quarto e deitei na cama de olhos fechados. Me remexi e senti uma fisgada, minhas costas estavam doloridas pela viagem. Eu precisava de uma massagem urgente. E de uma boa foda.

Levantei da cama e caminhei até o banheiro me despindo, precisava de um banho. Liguei o chuveiro e me pus abaixo dele. A água gelada em contato com minha pele era revigorante. Fechei os olhos e cantarolei minha canção favorita.

— _I close my eyes, only for a moment_

 _And the moment's gone_

 _All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

 _Dust in the wind_

 _All they are is dust in the wind_

Continuava a cantarolar o clássico do Kansas enquanto lágrimas desciam por minha bochecha. Poeira no vento, tudo o que somos é poeira no vento. Não sabia como era possível uma música trazer tanta verdade assim. Era como um bofetada na cara.

Olhei para as pequenas marcas em meu pulso e me lembrei de quando eu as havia feito, há quase 14 anos. Nós somos poeira no vento e eu tive certeza disso quando a perdi. Minha amada vovó Marie. Ela havia sido tudo para mim, tudo.

Ela partiu em um dia como esse, em uma véspera de Natal, e o meu Natal nunca mais havia sido o mesmo e tinha certeza de que nunca mais voltaria a ser. Ela era minha vida.

Me lembro com clareza as várias vezes em que ela lia para mim antes de dormir, das vezes em que a ajudei a decorar a árvore de Natal, das vezes em que a assistia cozinhar. Ela era minha mãe, minha melhor amiga. E sei que ela se envergonharia de ver quem eu havia me tornado. Eu sou oca. Seca.

A dor e a solidão me transformaram. A Automotive Swan era a única coisa que me interessava, haviam vários querendo tomar meu império e eu não permitiria. Meus avós haviam a construído e era questão de honra a tornar a maior montadora do país. E eu passaria por cima de tudo e de todos para que meu desejo se realizasse.

Enxaguei meu cabelo, desliguei o registro e me enrolei com a toalha. Fui em direção a minha mala e escolhi um vestido soltinho, o tipo de roupa que não costumo usar, mas que o calor me obrigou a usar. Peguei o telefone e pedi que trouxessem o café da manhã no quarto.

Sentei na cama e esperei, em questão de uns 15 minutos meu café já estava depositado sobre a mesa. Me servi de café e torrada. Eu gosto de café bem forte, de preferência com pouco açúcar, gostava do gosto amargo. Olhei emburrada para as fatias de bolo e para os pães açucarados, eram uma tentação. Peguei uma fatia de bolo de laranja e quase gemi quando mastiguei, estava delicioso, eu nem me lembrava a última vez em que havia posto um doce na boca, minha dieta era bem restrita.

Ri enquanto imaginava a cara que Rosalie, minha personal trainner, faria ao ver que comi todos os doces da bandeja.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Ângela, queria companhia no spar. Ouvi uma batidinha fraca na porta e abri a porta. Minha secretária me olhava hesitante. Ri de sua expressão.

— Não sei qual o problema de vocês, me temem como se eu fosse uma tirana. - Debochei.

Ângela arregalou os olhos.

— Não senhorita Swan, nós não, eu não … - Ela gaguejava.

— Chega, chega. E para de me chamar de senhorita Swan, não aguento mais tanta formalidade - falei revirando os olhos. - Quer vir comigo ao Spa do Hotel? Eu preciso urgente de uma massagem.

Não esperei sua resposta e dei as costas indo de frente. Me arrependi de não ter trazido Rose, mas com certeza ela recusaria para passar o Natal com o noivo, Emmett.

Olhei para o dito Spa e arqueei a sobrancelha, já havia ido a lugares muito melhores.

Entrei na sala de massagem já tirando a roupa, olhei para o lado e vi que o massagista era homem, ele estava de costas, não me importei. Afinal, ele via várias mulheres seminuas e eu não me importava com a nudez.

— Bom dia! - falei retirando o sutiã e deitando na maca.

— Bom dia, senhorita! - O inglês era péssimo mas o tom de voz rouco fez com que meus pelos se arrepiassem. Me contive para não olhar o rosto do dono da voz.

Gemi baixinho quando suas mãos pressionaram minhas costas. Delícia!

Seu toque ia desfazendo todos os nós de tensão de minhas costas. Era tão bom e relaxante que caí no sono. Quando acordei já eram outras mãos sobre mim, olhei sobressaltada e vi que era uma mulher. Para onde aquele homem havia ido?

Fechei os olhos e curti a esfoliação. Para que eu queria saber o nome de um massagista?

Terminada a massagem, subi para meu quarto, iria me arrumar para o jantar com Aro e Caius Volturi, meus sócios. Eu não me importava nem um pouco em trabalhar na véspera de Natal, mas ter que respirar o mesmo ar que os Volturi era um martírio. Eu não suportava Aro.

— Velho idiota! - resmunguei.

Aro era uma pedra no meu sapato desde que eu havia feito 18 anos. Até hoje eu ainda não acreditava na proposta absurda que ele havia feito de se casar comigo para que as empresas se unissem.

Nunca!

Além de ser asqueroso, ele tiraria todo o meu poder, ele queria minha montadora e eu sabia disso. Mas infelizmente no mundo dos negócios alianças precisam ser feitas e era isso que eu faria agora.

Me olhei no espero e sorri com o reflexo. Eu era linda e sabia disso. Cabelos lisos e negros cortados na altura dos ombros, rosto de porcelana com algumas sardas sobre o nariz e olhos azuis. Eu era a Princesa de Gelo.

Certa vez li em uma revista que o meu olhar era tão penetrante que seria capaz de gelar um coração. Ri lembrando desse absurdo.

Olhei para meu relógio e eram 13:30, eu estava 30 minutos atrasada para o almoço. Gargalhei imaginando a irritação que Aro deveria estar sentindo, ele era um um Britânico nato e como tal era excessivamente pontual.

Terminei de por meus brincos e fui em direção ao restaurante do Hotel. Varri com os olhos o salão lotado e avistei os Volturi. Me aproximei e Aro ao me ver abriu um grande sorriso. Nojento.

— Senhorita Swan, que prazer revê-la! - disse tomando minha mãe e depositando um beijo.

Reprimi a bile. Os Volturi eram conhecidos também por seus negócios paralelos envolvendo prostituição.

— Senhores Volturi, Boa tarde! - falei sorrindo.

Me sentei e olhei para eles. Caius tinha a expressão entediada de sempre e um sorriso despontava nos lábios de Aro. Vi quando ele pegou uma caixinha e a estendeu para mim.

— Você está deslumbrante, Isabella! - falou meu nome pausadamente. - Este presente faz jus a sua beleza. Feliz Natal!

Peguei a caixa e abri, dentro dela havia um conjunto composto por brincos e um colar de Safira Azul. Eram lindos, eu não podia negar. Mas tudo que vinha de Aro era lixo para mim.

— Obrigada, Senhor! - Agradeci.

— Sem formalidades, Bella - falou segurando minhas mãos. - Espero até hoje a oportunidade de corteja-la.

Puxei minhas mãos com brusquidão.

— Ora, Aro. Viemos aqui tratar de assuntos de negócios, não? - Arqueei a sobrancelha e sorri com deboche.

— Sim minha cara, mas isso não nos impede de conversarmos como amigos.

— Se é assim, eu vou embora. - Apoiei minhas mãos na mesa afim de me levantar, mas Aro me impediu.

— Será como quiser, senhorita Swan.

Respirei fundo e contei até 10 mentalmente.

— Quer pedir? - Ele apontou para o cardápio.

Assenti com a cabeça, olhei o Menu e nada me interessava, a maior parte dos pratos eram compostos por frutos do mar e sou alérgica. Pedi um risoto qualquer, ao menos a carta de vinho era boa. No decorrer do almoço tratamos de negócios por horas que pareciam intermináveis. Assinamos a papelada e me senti livre ao sair de perto daqueles abutres.

Subi ao meu quarto rapidamente e vomitei copiosamente. Aro me dava ânsia. Um dia ainda o destruiria e revelaria a todos seus negócios ilícitos.

Ouvi meu celular e logo atendi, era Demetri.

— Fale, Demetri - disse sem ânimo.

— Senhorita, infelizmente não poderemos voar hoje, está vindo um temporal.

—Que inferno! Tudo bem, Demetri. Obrigada! - Desliguei antes de ouvir a sua resposta. Olhei o visor do celular e já eram 16:00 da tarde. Bufei, o que eu faria?

Entrei na banheira e tomei um banho demorado.

Peguei uma garrafa de Whisky e me servi uma dose. Eu precisava a garrafa em mãos sentei na varanda de meu quarto, acendi um cigarro e fechei os olhos. Não entendia o sentido do Natal. Diziam comemorar o dia do nascimento de Jesus, mas eu apenas via a maioria das pessoas trocarem presentes em família e comerem até passarem mal.

Eu não comemorava o Natal, primeiro porque eu não era cristã e segundo porque não havia com quem comemorar. Passei os últimos Natais com a família de Jacob, eram boas pessoas, mas eu me sentia uma intrusa. Sempre recusava também os convites de Rose e Alice.

Acendi o terceiro cigarro e ri amargamente, eu era hipócrita. Odiava tanto o fato de minha mãe ter morrido de overdose e cá estava eu fumando e bebendo. Sou uma vadia hipócrita.

Renée Dywer havia sido uma famosa sociality e uma polêmica cantora. Na verdade, ela havia sido um gênio da música. Era uma mulher linda, inteligente, diplomática e caridosa. Mas possuía espírito livre e não era dada a convenções morais. Partira cedo, me deixando órfã com quase 4 anos.

As comparações entre minha mãe e eu eram recorrentes, somos muito parecidas. Mas enquanto ela era um poço de simpatia eu era um abismo de antipatia, eu era a Princesa de Gelo.

[ … ]

Eu estava decidida a sair pela cidade, há muito tempo não dirigia. Eu estava cansada de ficar trancada no quarto, já eram 22:00 da noite. Peguei celular e liguei para Demetri.

— Demetri?

— Sim, senhorita?

— Estou saindo agora, você poderia trazer a chave do carro que aluguei?

— Quer que eu a leve? É perigoso sair com essa chuva e senhorita não conhece esse lugar.

O interrompi.

— Demetri, faça o que eu estou mandando - falei irritada e desliguei o celular.

Me olhei no espelho e ajeitei o vestido que estava amassado, peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção ao estacionamento. Passando pelo restaurante vi pessoas rindo e falando alto, o salão estava repleto de embalagens de presentes. Era a ceia de Natal.

Sai com o carro e andei pelo asfalto molhado de Havana, a chuva caia forte. Havia esquecido quão bom era dirigir. Entrei em uma rua estreita de mão única e avistei um barzinho que possuía um letreiro cafona. Ri e estacionei o carro.

Entrei no estabelecimento e olhei para tudo enojada. O ambiente era sujo e feio, completamente diferente dos barzinhos que eu frequentava. Havia apenas umas cinco mesinhas espalhadas pelo salão, uma mesa de sinuca e um balcão comprido. Nada mais.

O lugar cheirava a cigarro e a bebida barata. Vi apenas dois homens sentados em uma das mesas, segui em direção ao balcão, sentei e vi o barman de costas, lavando alguns copos.

— Uma cerveja, por favor. - Pedi e logo me repreendi por ter falado em inglês, com certeza o homem não entenderia.

Ele se virou e eu fiquei sem ar por alguns segundos. Alto, bronzeado, cabelos de uma cor bronze incomum e olhos de um tom de verde límpido. Ele era lindo. Os braços cheios de tatuagens estavam descobertos por conta da simples regata branca que vestia. Quente.

Olhei para seu rosto e ele me encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso malicioso. Corei e pigarreei. Qual era o meu problema? Nunca havia ficado assim antes.

— Una cerveza, por favor!* - falei em um espanhol perfeito.

—Eu entendo sua língua, señorita* - falou sorrindo. Um sorriso com covinhas. Sua voz era rouca e ao mesmo tempo suave.

Eu já havia ouvido essa voz antes, seria ele, o massagista?

— Então traga logo a bebida. - disse autoritária.

—Não sou seu empregado, mujer hermosa*. - Galanteou piscando.

Gargalhei enquanto ele dançava ao som da música animada e pegava uma cerveja para mim. Ele era uma piada.

Pôs a garrafa de cerveja na minha frente e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão.

—O que uma mulher rica faz aqui? - perguntou com curiosidade.

—Como sabe que sou rica? - Eu tinha quase certeza que ele era o massagista, mas preferi jogar.

—Estive com as mãos em você hoje de manhã. E a propósito, você tem seios lindos. - Apontou para meu decote e depois olhou meu rosto.

—Então era você? Achei as mãos tão delicadas que pensei ser uma mocinha. - Provoquei.

Ele me olhou irritado, mas logo riu. Deu a volta no balcão, parou atrás de mim, retirou meus cabelos e massageou meus ombros. Gemi baixinho, ele era bom, muito bom.

—São tão delicadas que a fazem gemer - falou no meu ouvido. Meus pelos se eriçaram. - Elas até a fazem se arrepiar.

Me virei e olhei para ele.

—Você … ?

—Edward.

— Edward, você é muito presunçoso. - Debochei. - Nome curioso para um Cubano, jurei que se chamava José ou algo assim.

—Meu pai era americano, isso deve explicar meu nome - falou se sentando ao meu lado.

Estendi minha mão para o cumprimenter e me apresentei.

—Sou Isabella, Isabella Swan - disse com orgulho.

—Ouvi muito sobre você, e lamento dizer que não foi bem, Princesa de Gelo. - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Gargalhei.

—Já me acostumei com isso.

—Você não parece ser a tirana que todos falam.

—Digamos que estou num dia bom e o álcool também ajuda - falei brincando com o copo. - Hoje é véspera de Natal, você não deveria estar com sua família?

—Digamos que estou trabalhando para dar uma ceia de Natal digna a minha família. - Passou as mãos no cabelo. - E você?

—Não quero falar sobre mim, minha vida é desinteressante. Prefiro falar sobre você. Você tem esposa? Filhos? - perguntei curiosa.

—Não. - Riu gostosamente. - Eu só tenho minha avó e um irmãozinho, mas eles vivem no interior. Trabalho aqui todas as noites, e nos fins de semana trabalho como massagista no hotel, com o dinheiro vivo e sustendo os dois. Amanhã irei visita-los.

Seus olhos brilhavam ao falar da avó e do irmão. Edward era um bom rapaz, trabalhador e parecia ser muito inteligente. Ele era tão leve apesar de todas as dificuldades que com certeza passava, ele era luz. Tão diferente de mim.

—Você estuda? Faz faculdade?

—Não, eu pensava em cursar medicina. - Balançou a cabeça como se ideia fosse absurda. - Mas tenho duas bocas para alimentar, sou feliz vendo os dois felizes.

Abri a boca para falar, mas nada saia. Eu estava impressionada. Edward ao mesmo tempo que não tinha nada, tinha a maior riqueza do mundo. O amor.

—Você é bom, Edward! - falei com a voz embargada. - Você é rico, você tem a maior riqueza do mundo, Edward. Nunca perca isso!

E chorei como há anos não havia chorado, eu precisava disso. Senti os seus braços me acolherem, e senti paz. Me senti em paz. Era como se eu voltasse a onde eu pertencia, era como se aqueles braços fossem o meu lar. Eu senti paz. Enfiei minha cara em seu peito e ali fiquei até que meus soluços cessaram.

Edward em todo tempo acariciava meus cabelos, com certeza estava achando que sou uma louca.

—Eu sou uma fodida, Edward. Uma fodida. - Despejei. - Tenho fodidos 27 anos e não curti a minha vida até agora, sou herdeira de uma das maiores montadoras do mundo. Você sabe o peso que isso traz? Perdi minha mãe com 3 anos, perdi minha avó, meu pai nunca foi um pai, sempre foi apenas um patrão. Me matriculou nas melhores instituições de educação do mundo. Eu vivi toda a minha vida em função daquela empresa, Edward.

Ele prestava atenção enquanto eu falava.

—Quando não estou na empresa, estou estudando ou então em algum lugar do mundo tratando de negócios. Eu tenho um relacionamento fracassado só porque ele é bom para a montadora. Eu sou uma farsa, Edward. Eu tenho 27 anos e nunca tomei um banho de mar, você tem noção? Nunca tive tempo para mim.

Ele me olhou, levantou e respirou fundo.

—Vem comigo? - Estendeu a mão para mim. A peguei sem hesitar.

Observei ele fechar o bar e fomos para rua. A chuva havia cessado e o clima estava até abafado. Ele parou ao meu lado e apontou para o carro.

—É seu? Podemos ir nele? - Ele perguntou tímido. - Eu não tenho carro.

Não respondi, apenas joguei a chave para ele. Entrei no carro e liguei o rádio, o radialista informou que eram 23:45 da noite, já era quase Natal. Após uns 10 minutos, chegamos ao destino.

Descemos do carro, Edward pegou minha mão e me levou aonde queria. Mesmo no escuro, eu vi os coqueiros. Tirei o salto e senti a textura na areia fininha. Olhei para frente e avistei a imensidão azul iluminada pela lua. Solto a mão de Edward e corro para a beira do mar.

Ao sentir a água gelada tocar minha pele, abro os braços e grito emocionada. Aquele estava sendo o melhor momento de minha vida. Olhei para trás e o vi correndo em minha direção já sem camisa, fechei os olhos ao sentir o impacto de seu corpo contra o meu. Ele me levanta do chão e nós gritamos de alegria. Eu me sentia leve, eu me sentia uma criança.

Nos despimos rapidamente e entramos na água, a nudez não me incomodava. Aquele era o melhor momento da minha vida. Nadei na água gelada e salgada, era como se aquele banho de mar limpasse minha alma.

Me aproximei de Edward e toquei seu rosto. Ele era lindo, não só por seu físico, mas por sua alma. Ele era lindo.

— Feliz Natal, Edward!

—Feliz Natal, Bella! - Sorri quando ele disse meu apelido

Ele olhou para mim e tocou meu rosto, acariciou minha face, levantou meu queixo e enfim me beijou e beijou. Não tinha certeza se o beijo havia durado minutos ou horas. Ali, pela primeira vez, senti o que tanto era descrito nos livros que lia. Era amor? Eu senti, pela primeira vez, o amor.

Levei meus braços ao seu pescoço e aprofundei o beijo. Era como se estivéssemos flutuando. Era como se a imensidão do mar e o brilho da Lua nos dessem sua benção. E ali eu tive certeza que o queria, mesmo se eu não fosse correspondida, eu o queria. Eu o queria por toda a vida.

Saí do torpor quanto senti seu toque sair de meu rosto e descer pela lateral de meu corpo, seu toque me queimava. Arfei quando senti suas mãos e minha bunda e gemi quando elas enfim, chegaram em minha intimidade. Seus dedos me tocavam com maestria. Dei um gritinho quando ele me levantou nos braços e me levou para a areia.

Me deitei no chão e logo senti seu corpo por cima do meu. Ele beijava meu rosto, e toda a extensão do meu pescoço. Gemi quando tomou o bico de um dos seios com vontade. Tentei tocá-lo mas ele me impedia. Agora não, ele havia dito.

—Quiero tanto sentir tu sabor.* - Ele sussurrou enquanto beijava minha barriga.

Segurei com seus cabelos com força quando senti sua língua em minha boceta. Ele beijava, lambia e chupava cada centímetro de minha intimidade. Minhas costas arqueavam no chão, apertei mais seu rosto contra mim quando estava perto. Mas antes que eu gozasse, ele interrompeu as carícias.

—Aqui não, mi Bella. - Ele falou com carinho enquanto estendia meu vestido. Assenti vestindo minha roupa.

Fomos ao carro, aproveitei aquele tempo para enviar uma mensagem para Jacob, parecia irracional, eu sei. Terminar um relacionamento que traria tantos benefícios pora a montadora por conta de um homem que conheci há algumas horas. Era perigoso, era arriscado, mas senti que era o correto. Jacon não merecia isso, eu não merecia isso, ambos não merecíamos uma relação fracassada.

Após 10 minutos chegamos em frente ao prédio em que Edward morava. O lugar era velho e parecia que iria desmoronar a qualquer hora. Me preocupei como o bem estar dele.

Entramos no apartamento dele e me assustei, o lugar era minúsculo, mas bem limpo. Eram só dois cômodos, um banheiro e uma sala grande que servia de cozinha e quarto. Não possuía cama, apenas um colchão no chão.

—Eu não deveria ter te trazido aqui, nem sei o porquê de te querer tanto. Olhe para mim e olhe para você. Você tem o mundo a seus pés, se quiser. - Falou olhando para baixo.

—Eu só quero você, Edward. - Me aproximei e o abracei.

Não sei exatamente em qual momento nosso abraço se transformou em algo mais, quando dei por mim estávamos nus com os corpos entrelaçados no colchão. Não havia explicação para o que eu sentia com seu toque.

Beijei seu pescoço, seu peito, as tatuagens em seus braços até chegar ao seu pau. Lambi a cabeça e o tomei na boca, olhei para Edward, sua expressão era de puro prazer. Me senti poderosa, desejada.

Continuei com os movimentos, mas ele me interrompeu sorrindo.

—Ainda não, viene aquí viene* - pediu com tanto jeitinho que eu não poderia negar.

Sorri e me sentei sobre ele, sentindo ele entrar em mim por completo. Tão bom.

Apoiei as mãos em seus peito e comecei a cavalgar, suas mãos em meus quadris me ajudavam nos movimentos, descendo e subindo.

— Gostosa - disse atacando meus seios.

—Sua, só sua - gemi. Ele era tão grande.

Ele nos virou, reclamei quando saiu de dentro de mim. Percebendo o que ele queria, me virei de quatro e arrebitei bem o bumbum. Ele gemeu com a visão e eu sorri satisfeita.

— Você é deliciosa, mi Isabella. - Dei um gritinho quando a palma de sua mão veio com tudo em minha bunda, dando um tapa estalado.

Segurou meus quadris com força e estocou fundo. Os movimentos eram fortes e rápidos.

—Usted es tan apretada, qué deseo - dizia rouco enquanto metia forte dentro de mim.

—Mais rápido! - Eu pedia sentindo minha intimidade contrair e alguns espasmos tomarem meu corpo.

Ele parou os movimentos, mas continuou dentro de mim, puxou meus cabelos e chupou meu pescoço.

—Goza comigo, vai. - E voltou a estocar rápido. Senti minhas paredes apertarem o pau de Edward e o orgasmo veio, para os dois. Aquele havia sido o melhor sexo da minha vida, nunca senti nada parecido.

Deitei minha cabeça no peito dele e senti suas mãos em meus cabelos. Olhei para cima e ele olhava para mim. Os seus olhos refletiam sua alma, ele era bom demais para mim. Eu não o merecia.

— Você é um homem especial, Edward - falei ainda olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

Será que era amor? Era um sentimento sublime. Edward em algumas horas me trouxe de volta à vida.

—Você é uma mulher maravilhosa. - Ele falou com doçura.

— Feliz Natal, Edward!

— Feliz Navidad!

E dormimos.

Durante a madrugada tive um sonho, lindo sonho. Nele, Edward e eu vivíamos em uma casinha perto de uma praia. Nós estávamos sentados no chão, Edward tocava violão enquanto eu cantava acariciando minha barriga de 5 meses.

O lindo sonho se transformou em um pesadelo, nele meu pai batia como o punho na mesa de seu escritório e gritava que haviamos perdido a Automotive Swan por minha culpa.

Acordei sobressaltada e vi que Edward dormia serenamente, ele não merecia alguém egoísta como eu. Ele era bom.

Me vesti com cuidado para não acordá-lo e sai do apartamento sem fazer barulho.

Eu era uma covarde. Uma vadia covarde.

Entrei no meu carro, liguei o celular e haviam inúmeras chamadas de Jacob, Charlie, Rosalie, Demetri e Ângela. Eu era egoísta e não merecia alguém como Edward.

Acelerei o carro deixando para trás a casa de Edward.

Naquele Natal, metade de meu coração ficaria em Havana. Metade não, todo o meu coração ficaria em Havana.

[ … ]

Parei o carro no meio do caminho e chorei como nunca havia antes chorado.

Fiquei parada por 30 minutos. Eu não poderia deixá-lo. Nunca. Dei a volta e corri para sua casa, bati na porta mas ninguém estava lá. Entrei no carro e fui em direção ao bar, mas este estava fechado. Onde estaria Edward?

Na praia? Corri o quanto pude e chegando lá o avistei de costas, sentado na areia.

—Edward? - gritei.

Ele se virou para mim e seu olhar se iluminou. Corri e me joguei em seus braços.

—Me desculpe, eu sou uma covarde. Me desculpa, por favor - pedi enquanto sentia seu cheiro.

— Eu nunca me senti assim antes, tive medo Edward, você não merece alguém como eu.

Ele pôs as mãos em meu rosto e o segurou com firmeza, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele.

— Ninguém é perfeito mi amor, nós iremos crescer e evoluir juntos. A menos que não queira.

— Eu quero, Edward. Quero você como jamais quis outra coisa na minha vida - falei sorrindo em meio às lágrimas.

—Papai Noel foi generoso comigo esse ano, trouxe você de presente - disse piscando com malícia.

— Cuidado, o presente não tem reembolso. Terá que ficar com ele para sempre! - Entrei na brincadeira.

— Para sempre! - Ele afirmou sorrindo.

Se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

E aquele seria um dos muitos Natais em que eu passaria com o amor da minha vida. Ele era minha redenção.

Muito obrigada, papai Noel!

*1 - Una cerveza, por favor. - Uma cerveja, por favor.

*2- Señorita - Senhorita.

*3- Mujer Hermosa. - Mulher linda.

*4- Quiero tanto sentir tu sabor. - Quero tanto sentir teu gosto.

*5- viene aquí viene. - Vem aqui, vem.

*6. - Usted es tan apretada, qué deseo. - Você é tão apertada, que tesão.

*7- Feliz Navidad! - Feliz Natal!


End file.
